Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to extraction and classification of 3-D objects, and more specifically, to extraction and classification of 3-D objects from volumetric data.
Background
The goal of X-ray imaging-based threat detection system, is to render succinct images of explosives so that upon close scrutiny, either by a human operator or by using some automatic threat detection techniques, the threat(s) can be recognized and detected. A computed tomography (CT) scan, which uses computer-processed combinations of many X-ray images taken from different angles to produce cross-sectional images of specific areas of a scanned object, is often used to see inside the object without cutting. Although existing X-ray imaging-based threat detection techniques perform reasonably well in recognizing explosives, human intervention may still be required for the final decision whether to accept or reject the scanned bag. Extensive human intervention may significantly increase the cost of security systems involving X-ray imaging techniques.